minecraftfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Moblar
Mobs are living game entities that are affected by physics and can interact with Players or other mobs. Overview Mobs can be divided into three behavioral categories: passive, neutral and hostile. Some mobs will change their behavior in response to certain situations (eg. if they are attacked). Mobs usually drop items and experience points when killed, with hostile and "boss" mobs tending to drop rarer and higher-quality items. Mob Types Utility Utility mobs are those which are created by players. They can protect players and villagers from hostile mobs (with the exception of creepers). They usually attack hostile mobs, but in certain situations, can attack any type of mob or player. A notable exception is the Wither, which attacks all mobs except those considered undead. Passive Passive mobs are harmless to players, and usually will flee if attacked. they often provide beneficial items for players, if the right tool is used (eg. shears to collect wool or a bucket to collect milk). Some mobs become passive only after they are tamed. Like utility mobs, some of them can also protect a player from hostile mobs. Neutral Neutral mobs will attack a player only when provoked. However, they can sometimes attack other mobs as well. For example, wolves will attack any nearby rabbits, sheep, baby turtles, or skeletons Hostile Hostile mobs will attack a player when he/she gets within a certain range. For most hostile mobs, the range is typically 16 blocks, without any obstructions. Some mobs can sense a player from much farther away, like ghasts, who detect all players within 100 blocks. Boss A "boss" mob is a special type of hostile mob that has more health than most, a larger detection range, and triggers a health bar and name to appear at the top of a player's screen when they are within range. Unused Unused mobs exist in the Minecraft source code, but cannot be spawned in default survival mode, without the use of commands. ---- Education Edition These mobs only exist in the Education Edition version of Minecraft. ---- Unimplemented Unimplemented mobs may have been planned for a past update, but do not currently exist within Minecraft. Removed Removed mobs no longer exist in modern Minecraft, but can be encountered in older versions of the game. Trivia *Many mobs can be spawned using spawn eggs. However, iron golems, snow golems, and Withers are spawned when a player "builds" them, by stacking certain blocks in a specific order. *An Ender Dragon can only be spawned using commands, or through the use of Ender erystals. *Before wither skeleton spawn eggs were added, they could only be spawned by a player, by using a skeleton spawn egg in the Nether (there was an 80% chance to spawn a wither skeleton instead of a normal skeleton). *Most mobs' sound effects can be heard from 16 blocks away. However, enderdragon sound effects travel for 50 blocks, and a ghast's or guardian's can be heard from up to 100 blocks away. *Parrots and bats are the only two passive mobs that can fly. *Bats are the only mob that does not interact with other mobs or players, and will not drop loot. *If a player renames a spawn egg or mob "Dinnerbone" or "Grumm" using a name tag, the mob will flip upside-down. *If a player names a sheep "jeb_" with a name tag, it will randomly alternate between all 16 wool colors In the game. Shearing the sheep will still drop the sheep's true wool color. *If a player names a rabbit "Toast" with a name tag, its fur will change to a special texture, dedicated to the deceased pet rabbit of a Mojang employee who was named "Toast". *When lightning strikes certain mobs, they will change into special versions: a pig will turn into a zombie pigman, a creeper will turn into a charged creeper, and villager will turn into a witch. *Mobs cannot spawn on bottom-half slabs